


The darkest magic

by october_lady



Series: Dragon Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a short headcanon. It's a bit longer.</p><p>What happened since they first met till how Maleficent ended up locked as a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkest magic

Regina came to Maleficent for help, for advice. She was her idol, her role model, someone very powerful. But instead of this person she found a broken woman, a woman who gave up on her goal, on her revenge, a woman who didn’t feel strong enough to accomplish what she once had been determined to do.

In that moment, Regina saw her own dream of suffering Snow falling apart. If this powerful woman can’t do that, how could she, a girl who is still struggling with her magic and powers?

But that wasn’t the only thing she saw. In front of her was a woman whose heart was broken into pieces and she gave up on trying to fix herself, she gave up on life and was only surviving. She was depressed, she locked herself in her castle, having no contact with other people for years.

And no matter how deep in black magic Regina was, there was still some good in her, part of her wanted to help the other woman to find herself again, to find the sparkle of life, the reason to live. Because that was something Regina did, she helped people. And this woman’s fate was so similar to her own that she couldn’t just leave and let the woman suffer.

Yes, helping her was selfish. Helping Maleficent meant helping herself as well, to persuade herself that there was a point in what she was doing.

And somewhere between yelling at Maleficent to at least start to behave like a living person again and change her attire and somewhere between Maleficent walking up to her, caressing her chin and pushing her across the room a moment later, Regina fell for that woman.

It wasn’t all of a sudden, no. It was slow but very intense. They spent a lot of time talking, bursting out with anger and then pushing the other away, locking herself in a room in tears. Regina didn’t force Maleficent to talk. But she made sure to be around in case she wanted to share her pain.

And every time Maleficent did, Regina’s heart clenched, clenched with pain and understanding because she knew exactly what the other woman was talking about.

It was late at nights when they were sitting in front of the fireplace, leaning against each other, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. It was then when Regina dared to take Maleficent’s hand into hers. First she only covered the pale hand with her olive one, slowly and carefully, afraid that the other woman could burst with anger. Maleficent only shrank a little bit but didn’t move. Regina got bolder and squeezed her hand.

It was one of those late nights when Maleficent leaned closer to Regina’s face, too close actually, when she grabbed her chin, holding her in place and looking into the chocolate eyes, deep, deep into them. Regina opened her mouth slightly, and held her breath. She closed her eyes for two seconds and when she opened them and breathed out, Maleficent was still there, she was still holding her chin.

And then she let go, then she made a step back, letting her arm fall down, she turned around and walked away, walked to the opened window and stared out, out at the stars so far, far away.

Regina was surprised first, not sure what was happening. Then she walked to the other woman and caught her hand again, telling her that she understands. Telling her she feels the same but is too afraid to give in, to act on the feelings, that maybe it’s too soon.

And so they spend the next couple of days in silence. But they don’t need to talk, they don’t need words. They know what they feel.

Until one night. That night smelled like spring. And spring is like a synonym for hope, for a new beginning. Maleficent walked to Regina slowly, hesitant and too afraid. Regina’s smile reassured her that everything is okay. That was the night they first kissed. They spent the night in front of the window, looking at the sky, hugging and exchanging innocent kisses.

And couple days later, they made love. There, on the floor, with the cracking fire. It was full of love, love and pain, pain and understanding. Understanding of not being able to let go of the old feelings but wanting to let in the new ones. The pain of letting go, accepting that it’s gone. And the growing love for each other.

They were so good together. They were helping each other, encouraging the other one to embrace the powers, to let their true selves come out, to find a reason to live.

And they were happy together. Until Snow crossed Regina’s path again and reminded her on the pain and betrayal. And Regina couldn’t let go.

She found the once lost purpose of her being, the reason why she started with magic. And she focused on that. And soon she dove so deep into the dark magic that she was losing herself. And then Rumple told her about the dark curse.

Regina and Maleficent argued. A lot, several times. And then Regina left. She left the other woman, not caring about her anymore. Or so she thought. She was eager to find out more about the curse, to know everything.

But she didn’t expect what she found out. Maleficent had the curse. And she knew there is no way Maleficent would ever give it to her. She thought Regina lost her mind. She begged her to let go, to ignore Snow, to ignore the darkest magic, she cried because she knew she was losing Regina. But Regina only dismissed her. She said that if Maleficent wasn’t willing to help her, she didn’t need her anymore.

This time, this time Maleficent didn’t let her to broke her. She was strong and determined.

They crossed each other’s paths couple more times. Neither of them would admit how much they were hurting, how much they would like to come back. Regina hated Maleficent for that, she hated her for all the feelings she has awoken in her. She was angry, angry with the woman and angry with herself.

And so while plotting a revenge for Snow, she came up with an idea how to hurt Maleficent. She wanted to hurt her for hurting her, for letting someone take over her heart again.

She couldn’t stand looking at Maleficent, it hurt her, it hurt her that she destroyed what they once were. Even if Maleficent would have no idea who she was, she couldn’t allow it.

And so she decided to a terrible act. She made the older woman to change into the dragon just before the curse was about to hit them. She locked the dragon underground.

And in a land without magic, Maleficent couldn’t change back into her human form. And just like she suffered years ago, not being able to change into the dragon, now she suffered not being able to change into her human form.


End file.
